


by my side

by kunpimookie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Byun Baekhyun, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunpimookie/pseuds/kunpimookie
Summary: "chanyeol-ah... my shower didn't help. my muscles are as sore as ever." baekhyun pouts, coming out of the bathroom to slide down the wall onto the floor, looking down dejectedly."come here hyung, please let me give you a massage." the taller boy gives him his best cute look, smiling when baekhyun sighs and agrees.(chanyeol had the eyes of a puppy and hands that worked like magic. who would baekhyun be to say no to a massage from his best friend?)





	by my side

chanyeol positions himself behind baekhyun, pulling the smaller boy between his spread legs on the floor of baekhyun's bedroom, his back against the bedframe. he pours a small amount of chamomile scented oil onto his hands. chanyeol's slicked up hand briefly skates over the tense dip in baekhyun's shoulders, pressing into the warm skin before moving away to apply more oil. baekhyun waits again for the welcome, heavenly pressure, the knots in his muscles too much to bear unattended.

chanyeol finally places his dewy wet fingertips back onto baekhyun's cool skin, rubbing small circles into the slowly heating, tense flesh. the smaller boy groans, his head lolling back to rest in the space between chanyeol's shoulder and neck as the taller boy works on relieving his stress. chanyeol tenses suddenly, noticing that baekhyun hasn't realised that he had enjoyed the attention so much he had begun to gently grind backwards against chanyeol.

the taller boy takes in a stuttered breath, hands moving restlessly and stilling without warning as he tries to figure out what to do. baekhyun hasn't stopped rutting back yet, still in a slightly too blissful state to truly realise what he's doing. chanyeol finally decides to place his hands over baekhyun's chest after slicking up his fingers with more warm oil, pulling at baekhyun's tank top until it bunches up under his arms, pulling the smaller boy further back into his embrace. he relaxes into the warm body behind him, going slack but not enough to stop how he's absentmindedly and habitually grinding backwards onto chanyeol without a rhythm. baekhyun figures that the reason for this is simply to remove the tension from his upper body.

he's wrong.

chanyeol brushes his fingers lightly over both of the smaller boy's nipples, taking in his sudden hitched breath before dragging them back over the quickly hardening nubs, pinching gently at them. baekhyun gasps, arching backwards and stopping his mindless rutting motions as chanyeol leans around to blow at the warm oil on his chest. he whines, delicate skin pebbling as cold air is released onto his wet skin.

"a-ah, chan-ye-yeollie, what are you – ahh!" he gasps out breathlessly as chanyeol turns him slightly to close his mouth gently over the sensitive skin. the taller boy tongues at one gently, rolling the other against his thumb, watching baekhyun squirm and moan at the sensation. chanyeol moves his other hand onto one of baekhyun's thick thighs, squeezing gently at the skin before swiftly undoing the zipper of his shorts and deftly pulling down the material, off of baekhyun's slender hips.

the taller boy sucks in a hitched breath as baekhyun's skintight, lacy pink coloured panties come into view. he knew that the older boy liked wearing feminine clothes and looking pretty, but he never thought he would get to see him in them. he traces the lacy trim gently, admiring the way the blush on baekhyun's neck matches the pretty pink of the lingerie. the smaller boy squeaks at the feeling of cool fingers against him, arching backwards and mewling as chanyeol bites and sucks at his neck, finding his soft spot and sucking a mark into the flesh, nibbling at the hot skin.

"mine." he whispers hoarsely and baekhyun nearly comes right then, untouched - chanyeol's voice is so wrecked, and baekhyun loves that he's the one who could do that to him. he turns around, pulling chanyeol's shirt and pants off, straddling chanyeol's legs with his knees to either side of his thighs, leaning forward to press their lips together messily while grinding down hard onto chanyeol's lap. he keens into the kiss as chanyeol pulls away to tug his tank top off and grabs onto his clothed ass cheeks, kneading at the soft flesh.

"my pretty baby boy, you look so fucked out for me. what do you want me to do?" baekhyun just leans forward again, connecting their lips in another electric kiss, fixing him with a searing gaze when the taller boy pulls away, lips glistening wetly with saliva. he sighs at the loss of contact. chanyeol stands up and pulls baekhyun up onto his bed, sitting between his legs on the floor before somehow gliding closer and pressing an impossibly wet kiss over his panties.

"a-ahhhh! chanyeollie, please..." baekhyun whimpers out as chanyeol kisses him through the fabric, blowing softly onto the wet patch he's created.

chanyeol pulls him closer roughly before starting to suck marks into the skin of his inner thighs, getting close to where baekhyun wants him only when his hands slide into the taller boy's hair, pulling him further in between his spread legs. chanyeol climbs onto the bed in between baekhyun's legs, chasing him up the bed until the smaller boy's back hits the headboard. he drags baekhyun back by his calves, nearly ripping the panties as he pulls them off of his shapely thighs.

"do you want to ride my face, baby boy?" baekhyun is speechless, nodding furiously and nearly losing all control as chanyeol flips them over effortlessly, leaning against the pillows on the bed and pulling baekhyun's ass forward until he's hovering just above his face.

"boys? are you okay? dinner's almost ready!" junmyeon calls from outside. they freeze in place, breathing heavily. chanyeol pulls baekhyun's ass roughly onto his face and leaves the smaller boy to reply, licking and sucking at the hot skin, his breath hitching as baekhyun rolls his hips down.

"okay, we'll... be there s-soon..." baekhyun manages to stutter out, grinding down and mewling desperately as soon as junmyeon walks away, the thrill of almost being caught making him all the more needy.

chanyeol snakes a hand from baekhyun's smooth hips to his own erection. baekhyun moans breathlessly as chanyeol pulls him down further, slipping his slick tongue inside the smaller boy, stroking the hot, wet muscle against his walls. his thighs quiver with effort as he tries to keep himself up.

"you can come on my face if you want, baekhyun." chanyeol says, hips canting up as baekhyun chokes out "yes daddy, please..."

he pulls baekhyun back with both hands, turning him round to face him, stroking hard until he comes on chanyeol's face, messy and warm. the smaller boy slides down, pulling down chanyeol's boxers, gasping at his size before sucking the tip into his mouth. chanyeol bucks up hard, choking baekhyun, and the incredible wet pressure of his throat spasming and tightening around the heated velvety skin of his cock is all it takes for him to come hard into baekhyun's mouth.

 

after they've cleaned up and eaten dinner, they're cuddled together in one bed, baekhyun's head resting on chanyeol's chest. it's so sweet, baekhyun thinks as chanyeol drifts off, that his best friend, maybe more than that now, is right where he's always been, where he always will be, right by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> that was my first ever fic!! i hope you all enjoyed it !!


End file.
